OCEANS VIEW
by iysa
Summary: Naruto has spent the last five hundred years keeping the peace in the elemental nations, a chance meeting at a port enabled him to travel to lands beyond the wide ocean. read and review
1. Chapter 1

**OCEANS VIEW**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Legend Of The Seeker**

Chapter 1

'Naruto, land ho land ho' looking back he saw Tsukino waving his binoculars towards him, having grown bored of the fish eaten aboard the vessel "laughing stock", it was easy to see why his bored face eagerly split into a wide grin. At long last, after five months of viewing only the ocean in all horizons, Naruto got a chance to see a break in the western part of it. As the ship dropped anchor in the port, Naruto jumped out of the ship, landing in the water he waded towards the shore. Kissing and hugging the shore Naruto promised the land never to leave it again.

'Would you stop exaggerating, the journey wasn't so bad.'

still hugging the shore Naruto answered Tsukino 'you're a sailor so it's not supposed to be bad for you but am a full blooded tree hugging male so it's the worst thing you can do to me'.

Laughing Tsukino did not deem it fit to give his five months companion a reply, a crew member of the ship tossed Naruto his leather backpack and a giant scroll. As he caught it Naruto promised Tsukino to keep in touch with him and thanked him for telling him all he knew about the land he now found himself in. Laughing Tsukino waved his thanks off and claimed it was an honor to have the guardian of the Elemental nations aboard his vessel. Strapping his giant scroll to his lower back Naruto hung his backpack on his left shoulder and waved goodbye to Tsukino. As Naruto stepped into the port town he wondered about the boundary they had encountered at about three days to shore, he had noticed that the rampaging winds and thunder had been a very powerful and effective genjutsu, dispelling it had been easy but he had wondered as to the reason of the boundary, although Tsukino had explained a bit about the land he had not known a lot about the history. Smiling Naruto nodded to himself this was a good place to spend another hundred of his immortal life. The town Naruto was in was a rather clean town, the buildings were made from a material unlike any other in the elemental nations. The people were also dressed differently and elegantly, they all looked happy to him and contented to him but he wasn't really satisfied with the place, he was tired of the sea and wanted the peace of mind a forest gave him. Tired from the journey he spotted an inn. Entering he handed over some money Tsukino had exchanged with gold for him on the ship.

'can I get a room for the night and dinner in my room.'

'sure son', the bartender was a rugged old man with bushy hair and a simple smile.

'new in town I see' Naruto wondered if it was his clothing that gave him away or his face and hair which wasn't a norm even in the Elemental nations. Smiling Naruto nodded and collected the key handed to him by the old man.

'Last room to the left' the man called after him.

The room was a small but clean room with a bed at the corner and a table and chair by the window side. Dropping his bag and scroll on the floor Naruto went back down the stairs. Although he could have had a tub brought to his room Naruto wanted to explore a bit, asking the old man who he later learnt was called Sam about a public bathing place revealed a newly opened one just at the corner of the street. Humming and nodding to himself Naruto headed to the bathing place. After bathing Naruto headed to a money lender's place where he exchanged some bit of gold which was secretly unsealed for some money. As he was headed back to the inn he overheard two men talking about how some people were found dead to the east. As the other man asked what killed them, he was told they were killed by heart hounds, having never heard of them before Naruto wondered what type of beast was called a heart hound. Arriving at the inn his dinner was sent up to him by the old man. After eating Naruto sat in a meditative pose to gather nature chakra and intelligence about where he was. He had noticed that the yin chakra was a bit more abundant than the yang chakra, furthermore as he drew nature chakra in he noticed a hot spot of yang chakra to his east. Dispelling the nature chakra Naruto went to sleep mulling about how two such odd worlds existed on the same planet and didn't really know about each other.

**A.N please this is my first crossover ever, don't flame read and review thanks.. Iysa **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2** on the road ****east**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Legend Of The Seeker**

Naruto woke up with a start and wondered about the unfamiliar place he was in, as he remembered he got exited and hurriedly dressed, his breakfast was brought to him by the old man.

'boy I know you didn't ask for breakfast but a growing boy needs his food' chuckling Naruto wondered if the man knew he was a bit above the five century mark, how he would react.

Thanking the man Naruto donned his sage cloak and noticed if he were to spend years here he'll need to blend in. after breakfast Naruto sealed the big scroll in his shoulder and carried his leather pack, as he left the inn Sam wondered where he left his big scroll.

Inquiries about a tailors shop brought Naruto to the 'fishers shop' where he bought three changes of clothes. Exiting the shop Naruto now wore a navy blue shirt and black trousers and admitted to his self he didn't look half bad. Naruto headed east with a band of traders who were headed to a place they called Hartland. It was a two day journey and they stayed the night at a town along the way. Arriving in Hartland Naruto noticed it wasn't as large as the fishing town he just left next he noticed the large expanse of wood at the eastern edge of the small town. Asking about the wood revealed it was called the Hartland wood and was a bad place, smiling Naruto promised himself to make his home in the woods. Arriving at the town proper Naruto said his good bye to the trader and headed to an inn.

That night Naruto woke up to the faint sound of a howling he had never heard wondering if it was the heart hounds he heard about Naruto dressed in his stealth mode dress which was just a modified anbu uniform with the Kakashi mask and black covering for his hair. Dropping out the window Naruto made his way into the wood toward where he heard the howling came from. Happy to be back in the woods Naruto stood watching the trees as he remembered the woods of Konoha, another howl brought him out of his reverie and he hurried towards the sound, it was the sight of a big man loaded with weapons fighting three wolf like creature that greeted him, surprised at the amount of weapons bristling on the man Naruto moved into the shadows to observe the fight.

Chase's day has just gone from good to worse, his wife had just given birth to their third child and he had been very happy, the other wardens had to drag him out before he agreed to go on his nightly boundary patrol, he had been night dreaming about what to name the child when he heard the howling not far from him, he had tried to remain silent and get upwind from them but remembered the heart hounds heard the beating of a person's heart so he had prepared for battle, un slinging the battle ax from his back he palmed a knife in his left hand.

The first hound came jumping out of the bush at him, he had sidestepped and swept his ax in a curve aiming for the neck, the hound had twisted in midair making the ax tear open its inside, it dropped heavily to the ground and jerked a bit before laying still. Grim faced he faced five other hounds as they came out of the surrounding forest and circled him, growling a hound came at his left flank, throwing his knife he had watched it sink into the fore head of the hound, it had dropped dead on the spot, two hounds came at him one on his right flank and the other facing him, he had stayed low to the ground and hefted his ax as the one on the right reached him first, it had split its head open and he had rolled away from the one coming at him.

the one that missed him and the other two had resumed circling him, trying to calm himself he palmed another knife and faced them, all three came at him at once, the first one came from his front while another jumped at him from behind, the last one came from his right flank, he threw his knife towards the one coming at him and ran towards his left flank creating some distance between them, his knife was embedded in the chest of the hound, it move some shaky steps before collapsing, he tried to see if he could escape by moving backward but the hounds had growled at him and resumed stalking him.

grimacing he held his axe out as both hounds came at him, suddenly the wolf at the back yelped and hit the floor, he didn't have time to see what happened to it as the last one jumped at him , it landed upon him and they both rolled trying to get the upper hand, the hound nicked at him and tore open his left arm which he used to block his face, cringing he dropped the axe and took another knife from his belt, using his injured arm, he held the jaw of the hound away from him as it raked his thigh with its claws, with his right hand he stabbed at the throat of the hound, gurgling on its blood the hound dropped onto him.

pushing at it he stood up and took stock of himself, his left thigh had a long gash in it and his left arm also, sighing he looked upon the wolf which had fallen on its own and noticed the root tangled in its fore feet, moving towards it he picked his axe and cut off the head. limping home he had wondered why the hounds moved farther from the boundary.

Naruto was impressed with the fighting skill of the man and couldn't help but be amazed at how he handled himself for a civilian, he took note of the man and made sure to get acquitted with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ****The seeker**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Legend Of The Seeker**

Richard wondered at the vine in front of him with the unpleasant smell, he had been going about with a haze in his mind since the death of his father but the sight of the vine had brought him out of it, it looked exactly like the vine he had found in his father's trashed house.

in all his ten tears of roaming the Hartland forest he had never found a vine of its type, as he gripped it trying to pull it away from the tree it was attached to it bit him, as he tried to force it away, the vine clung forcefully to its tree, giving up he tried to use his knife on it but found that he had left it at home.

'That's what you get for moving about with fog in your mind' he muttered to himself.

The place where the vine stuck in him itched him and he tried to pull the thorn from his arm, the more he tried pulling the more the vine got into him until finally the thorn wasn't visible anymore, groaning he rubbed his face and took a jar of healing cream he made himself which he didn't forget surprisingly, removing the lid he thanked Zedd again for teaching him about the nannyberry leaf he used in making it.

Suddenly the birds all made distress calls and scattered about, looking around Richard glimpsed a huge shadow pass him by, looking up he noticed something big and red flash by his sight trying to get a better view he ran toward a croppy break in the forest overlooking the Hagen trail in the forest, noticing a tiny object in the sky he was sure the object had wings making it an animal but couldn't be sure if it was red.

Sighing he sat on the rocky floor and thought he was making a habit of sighing, berating himself for following an unknown object which could harm him, he tried to scan the trail for any traveler though people don't really come up this trail because it was close to the boundary. Even his friend Chase had often warned him about going near the boundary but he had discarded those warnings as superstition, although Naruto and Zedd had often warned him also and he trusted those two implicitly, he had told them that if he saw proof he would believe. Sighing again he wondered about Naruto, although he had known him for six years there wasn't really a lot he knew about him, even Zedd who knew almost everything considered him a trusted enigma.

A movement below him caught his attention and he saw a female shape moving about hurriedly along the trail, he noticed she was dressed in white but couldn't recognize the design of the dress, it was simple but elegant, another movement caught his eye, he noticed four shadows detach from the woods and start to stalk the woman, knowing where it was likely they'll catch her he hurried back the way he had come, many years of being a guide in the wood had made him know the various cutoffs from the road, as he hurried he tried not to think of what would occur when the four shadows caught up to him.

arriving at the open pass, he absently itched at the spot where the thorn entered. Looking forward he saw the woman come out of the bend toward him, three strides away from her he stepped out of the shadows, halting the woman stood tall and straight, the dress when seen from afar wasn't as elegant as it was now it was close to him, the face of the woman was beautiful and as he looked into her deep green eyes he felt a connection so profound he almost gasped in recognition, with an eyebrow arched she looked questioningly at him, shaking himself from his stupor he told her about the four men stalking her. Face draining of colour she asked if he would help her, nodding he agreed to. As he led her towards the town he noticed the men detach from the shadows.

The men were big, bigger than Richard who was considered a big man, Richard broke into cold sweat but promised himself not to waver. As the men came toward them Richard swore never to leave home without his knife again, he picked up a stick which looked like it could deal some damage and faced the men, looking towards the woman he noticed her looking at him with no expression on her face.

'leave and we won't hurt you' the biggest of them who Richard took to be their leader told him, looking towards the woman he noticed her silently asking for his help

' I won't leave you' he promised her. '

Leave boy last offer' shaking his head Richard tried to stop his limbs from shaking.

'Keep them between us, don't let them rush me and don't hold me when I engage them' nodding Richard tried to keep himself between them.

'Very well boy' the leader responded and brought a wicked looking knife out of its scabbard by his side.

As the others brought their short swords out the leader howled a battle cry and they fell towards them. as the leader reached Richard another of his men extended his arm towards the woman.

suddenly there was an impact to the air as though thunder without sound. The impact reached Richard as he swung the wood, sheer agony erupted across his nerves and he almost dropped the wood, the other man stopped on the spot and Richard swung his wood at his head, a hollow sound echoed as the man's head caved in, looking towards the woman he noticed another man was on the floor with a bloody chest.

As the last man charged Richard, he hit Richard on the chest with an open fist as he brought the sword down on him, two things happened, a kunai caught him in the throat and a sword exited his stomach, looking sick Richard said without looking 'you should have helped right from the start Naruto'.

Looking back he noticed the last man dead on the floor with no real mortal injury on him.

'Did you do this' pointing at the man Naruto shook his head.

'he just dropped dead on his own'.

Looking towards the woman Richard noticed she was sitting on the floor and looking tired, 'I wanted to ask your name' Richard told the woman but I didn't want them to find us.

she nodded her understanding and said 'I am Kahlan Amnell', looking back at him she raised her eyebrow inquisitively

'I am Richard Cypher and the man who came to my rescue is Naruto.'

In all the seven years Naruto had spent in the Westland he had never encountered such men as the ones who had stalked Richard and the woman he rescued.

the power which the woman possessed, she had touched the man for only an instant and he had fought ferociously to defend her, he guessed she expected him to die fighting but when he didn't had only commanded him to die softly and he did.

Seeing that Richard did not notice anything amiss and the way he hated magic, Naruto did not think to tell him about Kahlan's power.

'were u headed towards Zedd before they attacked you' Kahlan who was watching him looked towards Richard when he nodded.

'I know you already know, you're just toying with me.'

Richard knew Naruto had tailed him while he was in the fog caused by his father's death, his mother had died in a fire some years back and it had been his father who took good care of him. Although he hadn't sensed him or saw him he knew Naruto was always there for him. Naruto nodded to himself as he started toward a trail that led off the main trail, Richard helped kahlan up and they headed after him.

On the road Richard told kahlan he considered her a friend, she had looked tearful as he said that as if she never considered any one telling her that.

Richard had looked surprised and asked if she was hurt but she had answered in negative.

'it's just that I've never had a friend before maybe only my sister who….' Looking at her sideways Naruto wondered where she was from, he guessed he'll wait until they got to Zedd's place before asking.

Arriving at Zedd's place, they entered his hut and went to his backyard where they found the old man standing naked on his cloud stone.

'ha boy did u bring anything to eat' Zedd called out to him.

shaking his head at Zedd's ever hunger Naruto tossed him a red apple which he caught in his bony hands.

'ha Naruto I knew you wouldn't forget about me, so who's the lady' Naruto read it in Zedd's body language that he really knew who she was but kept silent, as Richard hung the old man's robe around his bony body.

kahlan finally turned to face him and replied 'I am kahlan Amnell'.

suddenly Richard buckled as he broke into heavy sweat, the arm he had been absently itching had festered into an ugly bruise, shaking his head Zedd caught him and put his hand on his arm, looking calmly Naruto told Zedd about the vine that bit Richard.

cursing Zedd thanked the creator that at least he remembered to apply the healing cream. They carried him into the house and Zedd spooned a foul smelling potion into his mouth, it wasn't long before he fell asleep. As soon as Richard fell into deep sleep Naruto and Zedd turned toward kahlan, seeing the look on the men's face kahlan gulped and summoned her confessors face.

'who are you really are and what do you want in the Westland'

' I am kahlan Amnell from the Midlands and I am the mother confessor' nodding grimly Naruto remembered all about the midlands and its magic that Zedd told him about.

'and what do u want in the Westlands.'

grimacing she told them' the boxes of orden are in play by Darken Rahl and I was sent to look for the first wizard who would name the seeker.'

glancing towards Zedd Naruto noticed the man's pained expression but he quickly schooled it.

'the vine that bit Richard was a snake vine, and the snake vine grows only when the boxes of orden are in play.'

nodding at the man kahlan added 'Darken Rahl has two of the boxes only one remains, I must find the wizard who'll name the seeker so we can find the last box before he does'

shaking his head Zedd said 'I know the first wizard but I don't think he will want to help the midlands'

'but the whole world needs him Zedd, there are many people who disapprove of the high council's decisions and greed, but the common people have no say, so do you want all those people to suffer just because of some greedy bastards decisions, I know you've lived in the midlands and know about the way the other wizards disappointed the first wizard but they gave their life to bring me through the boundary so we can all have a chance, it's not only about the midlands the boundary between the D'hara empire and midland got destroyed its only a matter of time before the Westland boundary also goes down, would you wish for the whole world to suffer?'

Sighing Naruto answered for Zedd 'there really is nothing u can do Zedd u have to name a new seeker and do your duty as the first wizard'.

'what, he is the first wizard'

'yes, I am but a true seeker must show himself to be a seeker the first wizard only legalizes it'

looking towards Zedd Naruto noticed his gaze was on Richard 'you know the boy calls himself a seeker of truth Naruto, I don't want to burden him with it but its his calling, if I don't do this, millions of people would die'

grimacing Naruto slapped Zedd on the back 'we always have to sacrifice to do the right thing for the greater good'.

'ha enough sad stories, lady I expect you can cook, why don't u make something for this hungry wizard while I go get some roots for Richard'.

**A.N please read and review, i really need a beta proof reader... Iysa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sword Of Truth **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Legend Of The Seeker**

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the chair Zedd vacated, 'who are you , you don't look like anyone I have ever seen and what are those whisker marks on your face', 'hen? Are u talking to me?' Naruto wasn't really listening as he was thinking about the powers of the confessor and the responsibility that his friend Richard was about to take on 'I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am not from around here, I came from the seas to the west of here and the whisker marks are birth marks', 'really there is a land after the endless ocean, that's amazing, I have also heard that there was land after the endless dessert at the edge of D'hara, what type of place is it, what is it called?' shrugging Naruto answered 'it's called the elemental nations and is a relatively peaceful place, we are mainly warriors for hire'. 'how is it peaceful if you're all mercenaries' 'it wasn't always peaceful but after a war 500 years ago, things has settled down, everyone now works on the same side so there really is no need for war'. Nodding kahlan went back to stirring the soup. Scowling Naruto got up and told kahlan he would be back in an hour. Leaving the house Naruto leapt unto a branch and began to tree hop towards his house in the woods, his house was a simple bungalow made from wood, he had used mokuton to create the frame for the house and he had built it and bought furniture's from the town.

Naruto scowl deepened as he thought about chase, seven years ago he had followed chase to his house which was on the outskirt of the woods, knowing where his house was, he had sent some shadow clones to build his own house, it had taken them a week to build the house while he stayed at an inn in the town. On the day the house was completed he had gone to chase's house and asked about where to get good furniture, chase had taken him to a furniture shop and they had gotten to know each other on the way, he had told Naruto about the yang concentration he noticed was actually a boundary from the underworld used to split a land of magic and Westland, Naruto had told him about the journey from the elemental nations and a bit about the place, their friendship had later blossomed when on his patrol he had stumbled upon Naruto practicing his kunai throwing in front of his house, Naruto had told him a bit about ninja and the magic they could perform, Naruto later visited his house at least once a week and it was during one of those visits he had met Richard Cypher. Naruto smiled as he remembered the day they had met, he had been bristling with questions and had later took Naruto to meet Zedd, Naruto had noticed an abundance of ying chakra surrounding the old man and had been curious about it, he had later learnt that he was a wizard not just any wizard but the first wizard, he had also learnt that Richard was not just anyone but actually his grandson and that he was a Rahl by birth not Cypher.

Two years ago Naruto had wondered at the nightly visits of Richard and George who was Richards adoptive father (not that Richard knew) to an enclave in the Hartland forest, he had followed them and saw that Richard was memorizing a book, later after they had left Naruto had read the book called the book of counted shadows and also memorized it thinking it must be useful. A year later he had witnessed the burning of the book by Richard after copying the book word for word off hand. it was also that year that he had left for a gap he had felt in the boundary while he was once in sage mode, reaching the gap he had noticed that a woman lived in the place he later learnt was called the pass, he had befriended the blind but seeing woman who was called Adie, he wanted to go across the pass but kept on postponing it, now he was sure he was going to have to go across it with Richard because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave the boy to bear the burden alone, he was only sad that the boy was going to have to face his real father in battle, Naruto relaxed his face as he thought about what chase would think about the seeker business, the seekers were considered a step above the confessors at one time and the confessors are the most feared people in the midlands and those who know about them in the Westland. Entering his house Naruto cursed at the clone who took it upon itself to draw the juubi upon the wall, it was drawn in its attack stage with its mouth open and a bijuu dama hovering in front of its petals, remembering about that day made Naruto smile as he remembered how the hokages, Sasuke's team and Orochimaru had joined them to end the war, Orochimaru had sacrificed his soul to seal the juubi in Naruto after all else had failed. Obito was killed by Sasuke and the hokages helped Naruto and bee defeat Madara, the fight had been bloody and Naruto had lost a lot of comrades, after the sealing, the shinobi alliance had remained and the land had prospered, Naruto noticed he wasn't aging and had gone to the seal to ask the juubi who took the personality of the kyuubi about it, he was told because of the chakra of the juubi was too strong for his body, Orochimaru had injected him with the cells of hashirama and the second touch of the shinigami had further reinforced his cells to the point where they didn't age, he had been depressed but his wife Hinata had brought him out of it by naming him the guardian of the elemental nations.

Sighing sadly as he remembered his deceased wife, Naruto headed into his storage room to prepare for a journey he was sure to come. Headed toward Chase's house Naruto remembered it was the day Richard's brother Michael was to be coronated as the councilor of Westland, Chase was sure to be at the place preparing for the party, turning back he headed towards Zedd's house, entering the house he noticed Richard was awake and was looking better, a jar by his bedside held a blood stained thorn in it. 'come and join us Naruto, I've never had a better spice soup in my life' chuckling at Zedd Naruto headed towards the table, as he sat Richard replied the old man 'that's what you say whenever I make it for you', ignoring him Zedd kept on stuffing his face, after the food Naruto asked Richard if he was fit enough to go to his brothers coronation, eyes widening Richard responded that he had forgotten and he was going to go.

As they left the house Richard asked kahlan about the men which they fought, eyes tearing she had told him that they were called quads and were assassins sent to kill her and that they had killed her sister Denee, Richard had comforted her and told her that she wasn't alone and she was a friend to them now, Naruto and Zedd had nodded their agreements to Richards word, as they headed toward Richard house Naruto held his hand up to silence them and told them to wait, moving ahead Naruto crept towards Richards house and noticed it had been trashed, 'damn' Naruto said as he crept towards a window, looking in he found a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, going back to where he left them Naruto told them about the man, 'but he is only one why don't we overpower him and get him to talk' Richard was fuming 'I alone could have disabled him but had that happened Darken Rahl who I expect sent that person would have known you were aware of him and would have resumed chasing you in earnest', 'but why would he come after me, I don't know anything ', sweating Richard wondered if it was because of the book of counted shadows which explained how to use the boxes of orden, kahlan had told him about the boxes and the reason she was here and he had agreed to become the seeker. 'anyway, my backpack is in the house and I want to get it' nodding Naruto responded 'I'll get it for you', 'but' Richard stammered, not noticing his dilemma Naruto headed back to the house, entering through the window Naruto crept into the sitting room where he took the backpack and a chain with a bone pendant, leaving the house Naruto gave Richard his backpack after putting the chain into it. Checking the pack Richard had glanced at Naruto but Naruto wasn't looking at him. 'We can't stay here any longer and we can't go to the coronation anymore, Zedd lets go back to your house and get Richard his sword'. 'lead the way Naruto' as they headed back towards the way they came kahlan asked Naruto 'what weapon do you use, I noticed the knife like weapon you used then but I can't find any weapon on you' grinning Naruto turned to face her 'the knife is called a kunai and there are weapons on me, they just aren't visible' to prove his point Naruto flipped two kunai's out of the invincible seal located at his wrist. Taken aback kahlan had stumbled back towards Richard. Laughing Richard had told kahlan that that was exactly how he himself had reacted when it was done to him, Zedd had just smiled at their banter.

As Zedd brought the sword out to the backyard, Richard was amazed at the beauty of the scabbard, it was inlaid with gold, silver wire crisscrossed across the steel hilt spelling the word truth 'this is yours Richard', as he handed it to Richard he blurted out a question, 'where have you kept the sword, I've never seen it before' Naruto rolled his eyes as Zedd answered 'but boy I am a wizard, of course I have an invisible cabinet' felling like a fool Richard had pulled out the sword. Richard had always been a man quick to anger but as he pulled out the sword, rage unlike any other he had experienced hit him, not knowing what angered him he had experienced a wrath unlike any other, as he stood taking it in he had noticed the sword fed on his rage and amplified it.

'Fair warning to those living and dead, the seeker is named' Zeddicus zu'l Zorrander the first wizard shouted, blue lightning raced in the sky. Feeling overwhelmed Richard sheathed the sword.

'I pledge my life to the protection of the seeker' Zedd and kahlan said at the same time, Naruto looked on as they turned to look at him, 'I pledge my blade to the protection of my friends'. Smiling Zedd turned to kahlan 'that sounds like a better oath than ours', Naruto eyed the sword speculatively, when Richard had unsheathed the sword, he had felt an outpour of ying chakra of low chunnin strength, as Richard sheathed it, the chakra had split in two equal parts making Richard a genin in strength and stamina. Leading Richard to two trees in his backyard Zedd told Richard about how his father was gutted by Darken Rahl while alive filled with rage Richard had brought his sword out and Zedd had told him to swing at the thinner of the trees, with rage empowering him Richard swung with all his might at the tree but right before it hit it, the sword stopped, bewirlded Richard had swung at the tree again with the same result, turning back to Zedd Richard asked 'what is this', Zedd replied 'hand over the sword to kahlan let me name her seeker', kahlan moved back ' but I don't want to be seeker', 'it's only for demonstrative purposes, 'very well, here it is kahlan' Richard handed it over to her as she took it Zedd named her seeker 'this big tree was put here by Darken Rahl who uses it to monitor me, the same man who killed your sister denee, the same man who now hunts you to kill you', shaking with hate and rage kahlan swung at the bigger tree, with splinters filling the air the large tree crashed to the floor, shaking kahlan dropped the sword and sat rocking on the floor, 'what have you done' Richard faced Naruto 'why did you let him do that' dropping beside kahlan Richard hugged her. Naruto shrugged ' if he hadn't done that you wouldn't have noticed what I am sure is running through your head', 'that intent dictates who I can harm with my sword?' clapping Zedd beamed 'very good my boy I knew you could figure it out' handing him back his sword Zedd said ' this is very serious boy, if you swung at a person guilty of killing people but had just one iota of doubt in you, it would have stopped just like it did earlier, but if you swung at an innocent person with hate it would have gone through him like butter, the blade interprets the perception of the wielder, it won't allow you to harm someone you think is innocent, but would destroy anyone you think an enemy, that leaves no room for error my boy'. 'Ha and again when you kill with the sword, there is a price to pay, it varies from person to person but the stronger the foe, the greater the price' looking down at the sword hanging by his waist Richard wasn't sure he wanted it any longer. Naruto responded by hitting him upside the head and telling him the world needed him.

**A.N I really do not know if what I am writing is good, please review to let me know if I should continue or not… Iysa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Legend Of The Seeker**

** '**Knock knock', with a start they all looked towards the house, moving carefully they headed into the house,

'it's Chase' Naruto told them, with a sigh they relaxed.

As Naruto opened the door the first thing he noticed were the four horses tied carelessly to a tree, looking towards chase Naruto noticed he was carrying his weapons and had a pack slung over his shoulder.

With his gruff voice chase called out to him 'hurry, we have to be on our way quickly, I brought a horse to carry our packs so the horses won't be burdened,

'why the hurry chase, and we are three here not two.'

looking back at him chase answered him ' I don't care for your numbers, two hundred townsmen are headed this way, they say Zedd has been bewitching them and that they want to kill him, I went to yours and Richards house but found it deserted, I guessed you were here and came in all haste.'

shaking his head Naruto muttered ' this has to be Darken Rahl's doing, the townsmen had never before doubted Zedd but he had to have manipulate them somehow.'

Calling out to the rest Naruto went toward a horse but turned back 'I'll follow you guys on foot, there's no time to waste.'

Looking towards the house as the others came out chase was struck by the beauty of kahlan,'who is she' he asked Naruto.

'I am kahlan Amnell' kahlan responded for herself.

shaking his head chase climbed atop a horse and told them to put their packs on the last horse, climbing atop their mounts kahlan asked if Naruto was not going with them, assuring her that he was following them on foot kahlan wondered as to how he was going to keep up with them.

'why are we leaving, can't we talk them out of it' Richard asked Zedd.

'my boy of course we can but should that fail would you want to raise arms against people you have known since you were a boy.'

admitting that he wouldn't want to kahlan added ' I forgot to tell you but on the first day of winter, if darken rahl opens the box before then, the world as we know it is going to be destroyed, so we have cause to hurry'.

'The first day of winter is not far from now, why didn't you tell us that, how do you expect us to find the box in a place as big as the midlands before then!' Richard exclaimed.

'if we don't leave now you won't live to see tomorrow let alone winter' chase rebuked him.

As they left Zedd's house, Richard told chase about all that had happened and that they had to get to the midlands, looking back at kahlan when Richard mentioned the fight against the man, he wondered if she were a confessor, as he mentioned about Zedd being a wizard and naming him the seeker.

Chase looked at Richard and asked 'do you really know what a seeker is' frowning Richard told him he didn't and that Zedd didn't have the time to have explained to him.

shaking his head chase looked at Zedd and said ' I knew there was something unusual about you, cloud reader' grinning at him Zedd didn't answer.

'I pledge my life to the seeker' chase said.

'huh thanks' Richard told him.

Richard looked toward where Naruto was last but couldn't find him, 'Hun, I wish he'll teach me how he does that'.

looking towards where Richard was looking kahlan asked 'does what' she asked.

'can you see or sense Naruto, although I myself can fade from sight from my experience as a guide, I don't think I know anyone who can fade from the surrounding as he does' Richard answered her.

Shaking his head chase told kahlan 'he is a ninja and that is what they know to do best.'

'but he told me he was a warrior' Kahlan argued.

'well a ninja is also a warrior, lets hurry and be on our way, we have to get to the midlands I and Naruto have a friend that knows a way through the barrier, she's a bone woman and her names Adie' Chase told her.

Shaking his head Zedd said 'you can't go with us, your wife and children would need you and besides, there can't be a way through the barrier, it's from the underworld and I made it so no one can pass through.'

'well there is Zedd, I myself wanted to pass through but kept postponing it, Chase you can't go with us when we get to Adie's place, you'll head back home' Naruto's voice sounded beside Richard's horse. Kahlan who was riding in front of Richard looked back and noticed Naruto running beside Richard with his arms spread behind him.

'how are u keeping up with the horses Naruto?' she asked.

'I was trained since I was young, and I have stronger bones and denser muscles, I also have a type of magic I can use to enhance my body to make me faster.'

'what type of magic is it?, I've never heard of magic enhancing the body.'

Zedd answered 'there are magic that can enhance the body but they cause the body to deteriorate, Naruto's people call their magic 'chakra' and it has both additive and subtractive parts of magic, he can also use nature energy which he calls sage energy, I've never seen a magic more versatile than his chakra.'

'what' shouted kahlan 'he can use subtractive magic! The magic of the underworld, I thought only Darken rahl could use it, I thought one only gained it by making a deal with the keeper.'

'I like to call it the yang aspect of chakra, and it's the magic of the spirit not only the underworld, I can't really break my chakra into the two separate aspects on a large scale but I can use it on smaller scale' Naruto answered.

'Enough let's stop the banter, Zedd what do you think the people would do when they get to your house?' chase said.

Grinning Zedd replied 'I think they'll be so confused they'll leave my house alone, normally they'll burn it but I am guessing they'll be a bit confused when they meet no one at home, I've put a spell that will add to their confusion until they wondered as to why they were there in the first place.'

smiling at his thoughtfulness Naruto said 'that's good we wouldn't have wanted any of them harmed though they came with the intent to kill.'

Suddenly a fly landed on Richards arm and started sucking his blood, halting them Naruto flipped two kunai into his hand

' I smell blood, lots of stale blood.'

as they all got down from their horses and drew their weapons, a lot of the blood sucking flies descended on them.

'bloody hell those are blood flies, they stay on the chest of gars and feed from the blood it rubes on its chest after feeding, damn, from the amount of flies I'll guess we are being attacked by five gars, though I don't know if they are short tailed gars or the long tailed variety, the short tailed are the most vicious and smartest of the two'.

Shaking his head at the darkness caused by the overhanging branches and leaves chase cursed. 'there are six of them and they are all short tailed gars.'

as the gars descended from the sky with their glowing green eyes, Naruto threw the kunai at their wings causing two to fall from the sky and land with a bone jarring thud. Looking toward them as they lay grunting, fading light reflected off their large green eyes, and as they stood he saw they walked upright like a man, they were taller than him by a foot and he guessed they weighed thrice his weight. Looking back Naruto yelled to Richard and chase.

'protect kahlan, ill wrap this up in a minute'

'I don't need protection' saying that she brought out the curved knife she had taken from the leader of the quad. Moving forward they all joined Naruto in facing the now landed gars.

' very well but I don't think that knife can help you here' so saying he threw a short sword he took from somewhere she couldn't see. Catching it she drew the sword from it scabbard, a low growl drew her away from admiring the sword as the gars attacked.

Naruto wiped his kunai clean before turning towards the rest, they all looked up towards him as they finished off their opponents.

'I've never seen you in a real fight before but that was amazing, you were faster than the gars' chase said.

'that was nothing really, they weren't even a warm up, anybody hurt?'Naruto told him.

kahlan turned towards him and presented a bloody gash in her right arm,'are you a ninja doctor' she asked him.

'no but I've healed my fair share of people'. Placing his hands above the now cleaned gash kahlan saw his hands were covered in green, feeling a crawling sensation in her arm she gasped as she noticed the gash close.

' what was that, it was faster than healing with magic and does not cause the healer pain'. Naruto answered her by saying it was healing chakra, they turned towards the horses and saw the horses lying dead with dead bloody gars lying beside them.

'I should have stayed behind to defend the horses but I just had to prove myself also' Zedd berated himself.

'You couldn't have known they'll go for the horses and we ourselves should have defended them also as they are our only means of transportation'.

'it's okay let's get going, I'll scout ahead, the boundary is close, I can sense it and the route we are going is right beside it' saying that Naruto jumped towards a tree and began hopping towards the direction they were headed. As the others caught up to him he told them the barrier was to their left, looking to his left Richard couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

noticing where his gaze was chase told him 'you can't see it now but if you move close to it you'll notice it, come let me show you', picking up a long sturdy stick Chase moved to his left, as he got three steps ahead, a green boundary suddenly showed, it was stretched as high as he could see and into the distance on both sides, moving back a bit Richard watched as it faded, as he moved towards it again, the green boundary showed again, he noticed he could see what was at the other side of it. Taking the stick he picked up, chase pushed it into the barrier, Richard noticed it didn't show up at the other side, 'snap' chase pulled the broken stick out of the barrier, grinning as he showed him the edge of the stick, it was covered in saliva.

'heart hounds' he told Richard.

looking towards the barrier Richard gulped, as he removed his gaze, he noticed a humanoid shape looking at him from the barrier, looking towards it Richard was shocked as it his father George, moving towards him George extended arm to him

'join me son and we can be together again, your mom is also here waiting for you' tearing up Richard also extended his arm.

'hiss' Richard watched the image of his father dissolved as a kunai covered in a white sheen went through it, unsheathing his sword Richard turned towards Naruto with rage amplified by the sword of truth

Screaming he charged at Naruto 'you killed my father, I saw you.'

suddenly he got entangled in some roots that weren't there before and fell heavily to the floor, curling as he lay there, he started sobbing.

'why did you do that chase' kahlan said as she comforted Richard.

not feeling remorseful chase shrugged,'when you go through the pass, Adie told me that you'll meet a lot of things, I just wanted him to know this was serious business'.

'he hasn't really mourned the death of his father so let him get it out of his system, George was a good man and if that was his spirit he wouldn't have wanted Richard to join him' Naruto said.

'Darken Rahl works for the keeper, I am thinking the keeper wanted to get Richard who rahl wants for a reason' kahlan reminded them,

' we have to be careful, even I wouldn't want to fight a deity' they all turned to look Naruto as he said that.

'did anyone say anything about fighting any deity, we just have to get the box and hold onto it until the first day of winter when Rahl would die if he doesn't open the box' chase told him while looking at him as if he grew another head.

blushing a bit Naruto told them 'let's move on,'

celebrating at seeing Naruto blush, chase didn't argue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Legend of the Seeker  
They got there in the afternoon. 'We are there' walking towards an unassuming hedge in the forest, towards two trees with little space between them, Naruto turned towards the rest.  
'Where is the house? Can't see any house in this surroundings' Richard asked him  
'That's because it's hidden' Chase told him  
'c'mon don't let's keep her waiting' Naruto said to them, entering the hedge, a stout house built with wood faced them, an old woman was in a garden in front of the house, she was of average height, had high cheekbones and was blind, her left leg had been amputated from the knee down and she used two crutches to support herself.  
'Don't let her blindness fool you, she can see better than most people' Naruto warned them  
'What do you want with me now, you never let me rest' scowling at Naruto she asked them  
'This is Kahlan and Richard, the old man is Zedd, you already know chase' pointing at each in turn Naruto introduced them.  
'The old woman...' Adie interrupted Naruto by pointing at herself  
'I be Adie and I be blind not dumb' she told them  
'What do the seeker and a great wizard want with me hen, but first come inside, I not be good host by keeping you outside' nodding at them she entered into the building.  
The first thing Richard noted as he entered the house was that it was fool of bones, many bones, all the surface of the house was covered in bones, thinking to himself Richard wondered if that was why she was called a bone woman, some of the bones were in circles of chalk, while some were just disorganised in a corner. There were some on the walls which were organised with care, an almost complete skeleton stood to one side, it didn't look like the skeleton of any animal he knew. some of the bones were inscribed with tiny runes. Richard felt as though he was in a beast.  
Looking towards Kahlan, he noticed she was speaking with Zedd and Adie in a language he didn't know, Naruto and chase were off to one side with Naruto occasionally nodding at what was being said. Richard felt left out but he noticed chase didn't also seem to understand what was being said  
Naruto scowled when Kahlan told Adie that she had no intention of telling Richard she was the confessor as of yet, Adie had recognised the white dress of Kahlan and the length of her hair, after greeting Adie had asked if Richard knew about her being a confessor, she had shook her head and told her that she would tell him in her own time, Zedd had tried to convince her to tell him but she said to drop it.  
Shaking her head Adie turned towards Richard 'you be a good man and a good seeker, I feel righteous anger burning inside you but you have control over it. What be stronger the teeth or the tongue?'  
'well obviously it's the teeth so i'll choose the tongue' Richard replied  
Smiling at the answer Naruto watched as Adie scowled at Richard, 'keep your tongue still' she commanded him.  
Embarrassed Richard shut his mouth. 'the magic of the sword be the teeth, strong for tearing, ripping, the teeth can't give solace nor can it make men fight for what they believe or don't believe in, the tongue be the magic of words, it be stronger than the teeth, it not need touch to act but it cuts just as quick, they be but two types of wizard magic'  
'I hate riddles, how many types of magic are there? I know darken Rahl uses additive and subtractive.  
'There be many parts of magic than I know, but those two be the main part. 'Adie told him  
Nodding at what Adie said Zedd asked him 'do you want to become a wizard'  
'No I hate magic and you know it, I was just curious' Richard said  
'That's enough, we came here for a reason, I think we'll stay here for some days before we leave for midlands' Naruto told them.  
'I don't have room for you all, three can stay but two would need to stay out' Adie replied  
'No worries chase is heading back home and I can sleep outside, ill also want to keep lookout so it is not bad' Naruto told her.  
'Can't chase wait till tomorrow before he leaves, it would be dark soon and I don't want him on the track this night' Richard argued  
'he won't be alone, ill escort him until we get to his house, but we can leave tomorrow, the horses need rest and chase also needs his rest' Naruto told him  
'Don't you need rest yourself, we've been travelling for three days without much rest' Kahlan asked him  
'Remember I am not like you people, I can go longer without rest than you, my body has being trained for it 'Naruto told her  
'What type of training did you do for it' Richard asked him  
'Huh I didn't really train for it, it's like an acquired skill, do it for long and you notice you don't need much rest, though I won't advice you to try it.'  
' ha' Zedd said as he sat at a table while Kahlan brought some soup that Adie cooked and bread for him, the others sat at a small round table, Naruto and Richard sat in a space cleared of bones on the floor.  
'this is great soup, not like the one Richard cooks, I wish I had such a good cook at my house, then I won't have to eat what Richard cooks as soup for me' handing over his plate for a second helping the others laughed at him.  
A bone rolled of a pile towards Richards plate, picking it up he asked Adie why she kept all the bones around her  
'the bones be the source of my magic, and they keep me safe from the beasts of the pass, the bones make them think I be one of them so they don't attack me, though if you stay in one place for too long, they get a feel of you and notice you are not one of them, that's how I lost my leg, I got too confident and a gripper attached itself to my leg, I cut it so it wouldn't suck all my blood.  
'oh ok what animals do u get the bones from' Richard asked her  
'They be the bones of the pass beasts, which bones did you think they be dog, goat, do heart hounds avoid dogs or goat? Young man you be the seeker, think before you talk' Adie told him.  
Abashed Richard went back to his meal.  
Richard woke up the following morning with stiff muscles, yawning as he stretched he looked out the window, he saw it was still dark out he guessed it was dawn, Naruto stuck his head in and greeted him, answering him Richard looked towards the room where Adie and Kahlan were sleeping  
'They woke before you' Zedd told him from where he sat on his bed pack on the floor, 'they are cooking out back, Naruto and chase would soon be leaving'  
'Why didn't you wake me up earlier' Richard asked him  
'You were more stressed from the journey than anyone else, we thought you needed more sleep' Zedd answered him  
'Ok' heading out he saw chase preparing three horses with Naruto sitting on a branch above him.  
'Why are you taking three horses, what do you expect us to use to cross the boundary, and where did you get the horses, I thought all our horses were dead' Richard asked chase  
Pointing towards a mountain behind the house, Naruto beckoned him, 'there is a village not far from here that has a warden garrison, that's where we got the horses from and do you see that mountain, that's where we have to pass to get to midlands, not over the mountain, but inside the mountain, some places are so small that you can see the boundary on both sides of you, at least that's what Adie says, so you see we don't need horses.'  
Pointing at the last horse Richard asked who it was for  
'it's Zedd he is not going to midlands with us, he said he had a plan and he has to stay here a bit longer than us before he can carry it out, so it's the three of us going to midland, that is if I get here early from Hartland, we've decided that you and Kahlan leave for midlands tomorrow because we never know when Rahl would get the last box.'  
'what, when did you decide that and why didn't you wake me up when you were deciding, I don't know anything about midlands, but Zedd does, what plan does he have that would make him not to follow us' Richard blurted out  
'calm down, Kahlan is an influential person from midlands and knows midlands better than Zedd, I know you already suspected that, and Zedd won't tell us what the plan is, lets head inside I think the food is ready.'  
After the meal everybody went out to see them off. Hugging chase Richard thanked him and told him that if he needed him he'll make sure to send for him.  
'and please tell my brother about the boundary going down and tell him to prepare his army to defend Westland from Rahl, and tell him I love him'  
Promising to deliver his message and wishing them good luck, Naruto and chase headed out.  
'What do you think of Kahlan' Naruto asked from chase as he rode alongside him, he had decided to ride instead of run  
'She's a good woman although I think she is keeping a big secret from us'  
'No, not us only Richard, I think she is falling in love with him and doesn't want him to find out she is a confessor' Naruto replied him  
'What! A confessor, do you know what that means, we have to go back'  
'Go back and do what, chase her off? You know the reason she is here, and besides do you want to risk her ire?' Naruto shut him up  
'But...' chase stammered  
'But what, she is a good person and she is doing what is right for her people' Naruto told him  
'Very well, if you say so' changing the topic chase asked him if he could get them home faster  
'yes I could teleport us to my house and you can get home from there, I never bothered to place a teleport marker in your house but I got one in Zedd and Richards house' Naruto told him  
'I should have expected you to have a way, your powers shouldn't surprise me anymore yet it still does, very well if you can do it'  
Jumping down Naruto indicated him to bring the last horse towards him, 'I have to be in contact with all passengers before it can work or do you want us to leave the horses?'  
'No, the horses are wardens property and are not mine to misplace but how can you touch all three at once' he asked him  
'Shadow clone no jutsu' Naruto murmured, there were two puffs of smoke and when they cleared, three Naruto were present  
'I know about this your technique but how can it help us' chase asked him  
'Whatever I can do my clones can also do, so they can each teleport a horse and I'll take you' Naruto responded as he grabbed him by the arm  
'Teleport (I don't know what hiraishin means in English)' Naruto and his clones muttered and they all disappeared.  
'Why won't you tell me your plan' Richard asked Zedd, Naruto and chase had left some hours ago and it was around 11 in the morning, Richard had been asking Zedd about his plan for an hour but Zedd kept ignoring him  
Tired of his questions Zedd told him, 'it's a secret plan, if I told you, it won't be a secret anymore and would not work, you and Kahlan have to be ignorant of it or it would not work'  
It wasn't really like that but Zedd wanted Richard to stop pestering him, 'why don't you ask Adie how you would cross the boundary'  
Scowling at the way he changed the subject, Richard headed towards where Kahlan and Adie were sitting, Adie was happy that she was able to meet someone who could speak the midlands language as she hadn't spoken it for a long time even if the person was a confessor, noticing Richard headed towards them, she smiled and turned towards him  
'This your woman be smart girl' she beamed at him  
Spluttering and blushing Richard and Kahlan said at the same time 'she is not my woman/I am not his woman'  
Both Zedd and Adie burst into laughter at their expression 'I only be joking, so what did you want' Adie asked him  
'huh how do we cross the boundary' Richard fought the blush down  
'Very simple, I give you bone of boundary beast and you cross' she beamed at him, 'but some spaces really be small so you have to be careful, one step from the path on either side can mean death, but you no need bone, you be protected'  
'Looking towards Kahlan she said 'I knew your mother, I gave her a bone necklace to protect her unborn child and to enable her to cross, when I talked about the power of the tongue I was talking about you, there be magic which only mother confessors can teach their daughter, I know your mother didn't teach you so the power be lost, but it still be there so be careful.  
'You knew my mother, and what power' Kahlan asked tearful  
'I remember your family name and her green eyes, they not be easy to forget and they be just like yours, and I don't know the power.'  
'I had a bone necklace, my mother gave it to me, and I buried it with Denee when...' a tear rolled down her eye  
'Yes, I be the one who gave your mother the necklace, she be pregnant then, I gave her so the child be strong and I see that you be strong' she smiled at Kahlan  
'Thank you' Kahlan hugged her, holding her crutch with her left hand, Adie rubbed her back with her right hand in genuine sympathy, rubbing her eyes and disengaging from the hug, she sat down.  
Naruto sat cross-legged in a ying yang circle he had drawn in his sitting room, his right knee and arm was in the ying part while his left knee and arm were in the yang part of the circle, two energy orbs were in each of his hands, a white orb in the ying part and a black in the yang, Naruto was trying to increase his control of both parts of his chakra  
He has gotten to where he could use both energy for his rasengan, sighing he made both rasengan dissipate, after arriving, he had wanted to teleport back to Adie's house but since it was the following morning they were leaving for the pass, he had taken the time to perfect his rasengan.  
Standing up he took a rag and cleaned the circle from the floor, heading toward his kitchen, he prepared some dinner, eat then went to sleep.  
The sun came up as Richard and Kahlan were preparing their gear, they had been told the journey would take them a day and half of the other day and that they were not to sleep on the way  
'Zedd, did you notice the cloud that has been following us since we left home' Richard asked Zedd  
'huh yes, it's a tracer cloud, if I do anything to it darken Rahl who I suspect placed it on you would know and that might not be a good thing' Zedd answered him  
Looking at the snake like cloud Richard asked him 'isn't there anything you can do to it, like obscure it or something'  
'Well I could pull other darker clouds to it, but that would make it rain anywhere you go, and he would still know the vicinity of where you are but not accurately' Zedd answered him  
'We can handle a few rains, it won't bode well if Rahl can tell exactly where we are, the few minutes he'll need to find us if you obscure it might be our saving grace' Richard told him  
Removing a smooth stone from his pocket, Zedd put it on the floor and started to roll his hands around it, little blue sparks jumped as the stone spun faster and faster, with a pop it became his cloud stone  
'Isn't that your cloud stone' Richard asked him  
'No, it's my wizard stone, not cloud stone, now drop that pack and get on the stone' Zedd ordered him  
Climbing atop the stone, Richard was overwhelmed with the peaceful feeling he got 'wow' was all he could say  
'Now imagine how it would feel if you were naked' Zedd told him as he threw some wizard dust above Richards head  
Sparkling the dust rose into the snakelike cloud, blue lightning flickered in the cloud as it got bigger and darker, soon rain began to fall  
'It's done, you may get down' Zedd told him  
After Richard got down Zedd spun his hands around it and as it spun, it popped and went back to the small size  
'Am I late' Naruto asked as he appeared from the road  
'No, you are just in time Naruto, help me tighten the strap of this buckle' Richard told him  
'No problem' Naruto responded as he tightened the straps  
'Why is it raining? It wasn't supposed to rain and I can't find the snakelike cloud that has been following us' Naruto said  
'How did you know it wasn't supposed to rain, and the rain was caused by the magic Zedd used to obscure the snake like cloud' Richard answered him  
'I can read the weather just like Zedd' Naruto told him  
'I see that you still have the sword I gave you' Naruto nodded at the sword at Kahlan's waist  
'It's an heirloom so I'd like it if you don't misplace it' Naruto told her  
'If it's an heirloom, why don't you have it back, I don't really know how to use a sword, I've had some lessons but I usually stick to a knife' Kahlan told him as she unbuckled the sword from her waist  
'I didn't say I wanted it back and besides if I collected it from you what will I use to train you' Naruto smiled at her  
'You are going to train me? But you use kunai not a sword' Kahlan asked bewildered  
'not only you, am going to train Richard too, although he is not too shabby with a sword, he still has room for improvement, and I can use most weapons, don't forget I am a ninja, ninjas are trained in the use of most weapons' Naruto answered her  
'Be careful of the dead, they can come to you in many forms, it can be that of your parents like it be for Richard or other forms, I do not know if it really be them' Adie said  
'I do not believe so' Richard answered her  
'if that's all, I'd like it if you left now so you don't spend two nights in the pass, and when you get to the narrows, the place I told you where the boundary walls are close, you be extra careful there' Adie told them as she handed a bone necklace to Kahlan and Naruto  
'You kids be careful and good luck, when I finish with my plan, I'll come meet you in midlands' Zedd waved to them as they left.


End file.
